Toddler Titans Go 2, Rock-a-Bye Slade
by Incoming Blackness
Summary: Thier back! The Teen Titans are teens again. But somthing else happens... Slade, is a baby! And Slade really has the Titans is his trap. They Ensue many hillarious adventures. but it stays pretty much the same. And try cheking out Toddler Titans Go. You know, the first one, as well.
1. C1 The Baby Part 1

**Toddler Titans Go 2! Rock-A-Bye Slade. Chapter 1. The Baby**

**?: Greetings all, I shall be the one in charge. You may call me what you wish. But my true identity shall remain a mystery.**

**Beast Boy: Do you do got some muffins?**

**?: NO I DO NOT GOT SOME MUFFINS!**

**Beast Boy: Darn, I **_**really**_** wanted some muffin.**

**Raven: (Uses Shock collar).**

**Beast Boy: AAAHHHH!**

**?: Why thank you.**

**Raven: Don't mention it.**

**?: And now, getting back to business. This sequel will be taking a more serious role.**

**Kid Flash: Wait... so we can't make ridiculous jokes?**

**?:Nope.**

**Kid Flash: And no immature puns!?**

**?: Nope.**

**Kid Flash: No... No... No Redwall references?!**

**?: Certainly not.**

**Kid Flash: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**?: Okay, y'know what. I'm just going to let my assistant do the writing kay!**

**Kid Flash: Hallelujah, Hallelu-**

**?: BE QUIET!**

**Kid Flash: Sorry.**

**Scarecrow: Someone said something about a story.**

**Robin: HIM!**

**Scarecrow: Jerk.**

**Robin: YOU TRIED TO KILL US!**

**Scarecrow: I gave you to Kitten, How is that trying to kill you?**

**Robin: Are you serious? IT'S KITTEN!**

**?: He makes a good point, you know.**

**Scarecrow: Okay, okay. Enough small talk. Let's get down to business.**

**Beast Boy: Neither Mysterious author guy or I.B. own Teen Titans or any other WB products.**

**Robin: You didn't need to make it so fancy.**

**Beast Boy: At least **_**I'm**_** not a redneck, circus performer!**

**Scarecrow: **_**This**_** is who I have to work with. Please don't make me do it!**

**?: I'm sorry, but it's done. And we had better get onto the story.**

**Toddler Titans Go 2 Rock-a-Bye Slade. Chapter 1. The Baby, Part 1.**

At the tower

Robin: What was that?

Starfire: What has happened?

Cyborg: Where did they go?

Beast Boy: I'm hungry. Got any tofu?

Raven: Idiot.

(Ding Dong)

Robin: Hmm? (Opens door) WHAT!

Cyborg: Yo Robin!

Robin: It's a... Baby!

Cyborg: Say what?

Robin: Huh, a note

Dear Teen Titans

Will you please take care of my little baby.

His name is Slade

He is _very_ picky, but very intelligent

I know you'll take very good care of him

Or else, Titans

There is no way out of it, Robin

Robin: Dang it! Slade has a fool-proof plan.

Starfire: Oh joy! I now have my very own child!

Beast Boy: Yeah! Sounds like fun.

Robin: BUT THIS IS SLADE WE'RE TALKING ABOUT!

Cyborg: Come on Robin. There are certain advantages.

Robin: LIKE WHAT?!

Cyborg: Well... Uh... Oh come on! It's a cute little baby for crying out loud!

Beast Boy: What other choices do we have?!

Robin: Well...

At the Titans East Tower

(Mission Impossible theme plays)

Cyborg: This is suicidal, man!

Robin: I know, but it's worth a shot.

Raven: Do I get a say in this?

Robin & Cyborg: NO!

Bumble Bee: Hello, Anyone there?

Robin: Just me, the BOoOoOogeyman! Rawr rawr!

(Disc Scratches)

Bumble Bee: Oh Crap!

Sting! Thud! Smack!

Robin: It's me, Robin! Please stop!

Bumble Bee: Huh? What the heck are you doing here?!

Robin: Do I smell bacon?

Bumble Bee: Yes. I was just coming in here to eat it. What are you doing in my room at 6:00 am?!

Robin: Just Wondering if you would like this baby. Which is Slade.

Bumble Bee: -_-

At Titans Tower

Robin: Well that was a disaster.

Cyborg: Then maybe we should just keep it.

Robin: Hmmm... Oh, fine.

Cyborg: Yes! Victory dance!

Robin: Wait a sec! Where is he?

In Raven's Room

Beast Boy: No! Wait! Stop!

Raven: Beast Boy.

Beast Boy: Yes.

Raven: What are you doing here?

Beast Boy: Nothin'.

Raven: Then why is my room a wreck, and spare costume covered in slobber?

Beast Boy: Um... It was the baby! Okaygottogonowbye!

Raven: That little-

**Beast Boy: Hold it! What happened to the humor!**

**Scarecrow: I think that it's spine-splitting.**

**Beast Boy: Can we get rid of this guy?**

**?: Take him out, boys.**

**Scarecrow: What? NO!**

**?: And now, Say hello to our new writer!**

**Me: Ello, me dukkies.**

**Beast Boy: Well, better than before.**

Starfire: What an adorable creature.

Baby Slade: Mama.

Starfire: Hmm. Perhaps is has not yet developed the speech?

Baby Slade: Waah Waaah!

Starfire: Oh no! What is wrong my little bumgorf? Do you require nourishment?

Baby Slade: Waaaaaah! Bwankie!

Starfire: Ah-ha! You require the earth food Pancakes!

Baby Slade: Dummie, me wan me bwankie!

Starfire: BUH-wan-KEY?

Cyborg: Uh, Star. I'm pretty sure he means his blanket.

Starfire: Nonsense.

Baby Slade: Um atta heew!

Cyborg: Come with me. Starfire's gonna' poison ya. Huh, Where'd ya go?

Baby Slade: Cinder Block. Do you read me?

Cinder Block: Loud and clear, boss. How goes the mission?

Baby Slade: Perfectly. They're falling right into my grasp. Robin remains suspicious. But after time. They will all be mine.

**Me: Dun dun duuuun.**

**Beast Boy: Awww. I wanted to do the dun dun dun.**

**Raven: BEAST BOY!**

**Beast Boy: Oh no, gotta' run!**

**Me: Will the Titans find out Slade's plot? Or are they all doomed? Find out next time on**

**Slade: Rock-a-Bye Slade.**


	2. C2 The Baby Part 2

**?: Hello, inferior beings.**

**Me: I told you! It's "Hello, **_**Gracious readers"**_**!**

**?: Why would I say that?**

**Me: It... but... you... GRRR.**

**?: Anyways, you are reading the batman abridged universe, manuscript.**

**Me: What are you talking about? This is TTG2.**

**?: I bet the fan-base would like that.**

**Me: We have a fan-base?**

**?: Don't get all funny on me like Doc Light, or Wykkyd.**

**Me: Come on. Let's just get on with this story.**

**?: Whatever you say. I'm just the sponsor.**

**Me: NO YOU'RE NOT! YOU'RE THE EDITOR-IN-CHIEF!**

**?: Oh... I forgot about that.**

**Toddler Titans Go 2: Rock-a-Bye Slade. Chapter 2.**

Robin: (Thinking) I'm losing script time all thanks to Slade. I mean. What sense does it make. Slade is a baby, and all of a sudden, HE'S THE MAIN CHARACTOR! It's not like I was the main charactor anyways, but still-

Mind Batman: I hate to interrupt. Wait, NO I DON'T! You're Being WEAK!

Robin: Wait just one second! Aren't you supposed to be the defender of the night or something?

Mind Batman: WHT RR YUW TUUKINGG UBOOUT!

Robin: Why do you sound like Christen Bale?

Mild Batman: WUUT URR YUUW TULKIIING RUBOUT! IEM BAMAN!

Starfire: Who is friend Robin talking to?

Cyborg: Beats me.

**Meanwhile, In the Batcave...**

Batman: Dang It Robin! NO ANSWER!

Alfred: Uhhh... Master Bruce. You know that you look like an idiot in that, ahem. Wardrobe.

Batman: Be quiet Alfred! I'm calling Robin. Come on Robin, pick up.

Alfred: Well, I'm gonna do something. Because this is as bad as it gets.

Batman: What about that movie, Twilight?

Alfred: Never mind.

**Back at Titan Tower...**

Raven: BEAST BOY!

Cyborg: Y'all lookin' for BB?

Raven: WHAT DO YOU THINK!

Cyborg: Whoa! Cool your jets. Rae.

Raven: Just tell me where he is!

Cyborg: I think I saw him in the... "Main Room"?

Raven: Fine.

Ziiiiiip

Beast Boy: Phew... I knew this Cyborg Costplay would come in handy someday.

Cyborg: WAAAAAH! What in the world are you doing BB?!

Beast Boy: No! It's not what you think!

Cyborg: it's okay BB, I get it.

Beast Boy: You do!

Cyborg: Yeah. It's Halloween in August!

Beast Boy: YEAH!

Starfire: What festivities are taking place?

Robin: Yeah. What's going on in here?

Beast Boy: IT'S HALLOWEEN IN JULY!

Cyborg: August.

Beast Boy: Right.

Baby Slade: Da Da.

Beast Boy: HE CALLED ME DA DA!

Robin: NO! HE CALLED ME DA DA!

Cyborg: OH I DON'T THINK SO!

**Meanwhile...**

Cinderblock: The cookies are ready!

Plasmus: Cookies!

Overload: Chocolate Chips!

Cinderblock: Kids! Wipe your feet before you come inside, and don't forget to brush your teeth when you're done.

Both: Yes, mommy!

Cinderblock: I wonder how boss' mission is going?

**Back at the Tower...**

Beast Boy: Yes! I _finally _beat the last boss in "Batman: Arkham Asylum".

Cyborg: Didn't you get that game like, two years ago?

Beast Boy: And your point is?

Silkie: (Thinking) What is happening to everyone?! I was the center of attention. And now I don't exist! I've got to get everything back to the way it was!

Shoulder Devil: By destroying the baby.

Shoulder Angel: No! Stop the selfishness! You can SHARE the attention.

Silkie: (Thinking) GET OUT OF HERE! THAT ATTENTION WILL BE MINE! THE FOCUS WILL BE ON ME!

Dark Virus: AND DESTROY THEM ALL!

Silkie: BWAHAHAHAHA!

Starfire: why doe Silkie emit the evil laugh?

Raven: Don't let it bother you.

Starfire: And are you not chasing the Beast Boy?

Raven: He got what was coming to him.

Beast Boy: (Moaning) Uuuuuhhh, Heeeelp.

Raven: (Grins).

Silkie: "Silkie and the brain, Silkie and the brain"

Shoulder Devil: "One is a genius".

Shoulder Angel: "The other is insane".

Starfire: My little Bumgorf, where are you?

Baby Slade: Yipes!

Silkie: And now. I shall put my plan into action! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**: OH NO! Will Slade escape this death trap?**

**Me: You can count on it. There is only 2 chapy's. And Slade hasn't even had his diaper changed yet.**

**?: Oh... Well that kind of ruins the drama.**

**Me: Anyways. I guess that's all for now, folks.**

**The End**


	3. C3 the Return of the Baby-Sitter

**Toddler Titans Go 2, Rock-a-Bye Slade: Chapter 3**

**The Return of the Baby-Sitter!**

**One morning, at Titans Tower.**

**The Titans prepare...**

**For their DOOM!**

"**Robin" said Starfire "I'm scared".**

**Robin: Um... Why are you talking like that?**

"**Like what?" said Starfire.**

**Robin: You're not talking in script form.**

**Starfire: Oh, yes.**

**Robin: Can ...She! Hear us?**

**Starfire: I hope not! That was quite embarrassing, yes?**

**Robin: Are you naive, or Russian?**

**Starfire: Are RU-shins, the naive robin?**

**Robin: I remember when no one had a worry around here.**

**Starfire: you did not answer my question Robin.**

**Robin: NO! GET OUTTA HERE WITH THAT FILLER! LAY OF THE POOR READERS, WILL YA! SHEESH! GO HAVE SOME COFFEE! WITH CREAM! OR SOMTHING! BECAUSE I'LL TELL YOU SOMTHING! THIS IS A HAPPY PLACE! Or at least it was.**

**Starfire: You may commence the flash back, Robin.**

**Robin: NO ONE ASKED YOU! And there is no flash back to commence.**

**Mother Mad-Eye: I'll get you brats! And that little baby too!**

**Starfire: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Me: Find out the story, and the conclusion. When I get some inspiration, at least.**

**To be Continued... I guess?**


End file.
